womenswrestlingdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Monday Night Raw 280: September 28, 1998
Chyna gets served papers. Val Venis challenges for the European Championship. Event recap Southern Justice vs. The New Age Outlaws Chyna and Triple H came out to talk to Billy Gunn, but she shoved past them and stormed off to the back. Six Corners Elimination Match Jacqueline was at ringside, but was rarely seen throughout the match. She did not get involved. Mark Henry vs. Faarooq Chyna is the guest referee. Henry attacked HHH last night to set this up. What Farrooq has to do with it I’m not sure but I guess he fills in a spot. Henry runs over Farrooq to start and knocks him to the floor. World’s Strongest Slam gets no count. Henry loads up a gorilla press but Chyna hits him low so Farrooq falls on him. A fast count gets the pin. Post match someone serves Chyna with papers which she tears up. Henry picks up the pieces. The Oddities vs. The Headbangers The ICP, Detroit natives, play the Oddities to the ring. The Headbangers jump Golga to start and it’s Mosh officially starting for the Bangers. Golga gets beaten up for awhile but shrugs it off and makes the tag to Kurrgan. The ICP trips up Thrasher and Kurrgan splashes him for the pin. Val Venis vs. X-Pac Before the match, we see Val Venis moaning against the wall, asking Terri if she got the earrings she dropped. She comes up from below the camera saying "not yet" and goes back down. Pac nips up and loads up the Bronco Buster but Terri trips him up. Fisherman’s Suplex gets two and here’s Chyna. She shoves Terri down so Val gets in her face and but X-Pac hits a sliding dropkick and both X-Pac and Chyna put the boots to Venis for the DQ. Val and Terri get in the ring and kiss but get cut off by Goldust’s music. The place gets really excited for Goldie actually, who says that he told Val that “he was coming back.” Match results * Tag team match: Southern Justice (w/ Jeff Jarrett) defeated WWF Tag Team Champions Billy Gunn & the Road Dogg via disqualification at 3:01 when Road Dogg smashed Jarrett's guitar over one of the challengers as Gunn attempted a piledriver on the same opponent; the champions cut a promo during their entrance; after the bout, the champions argued over the match before WWF European Champion X-Pac came out to intervene, with Gunn accidentally striking X-Pac in his injured eye before walking off; Triple H, in a wheelchair, and Chyna in the aisle tried to talk to Gunn but he walked past them * Six corners elimination match: D-Lo Brown defeated Edge, Marc Mero (w/ Jacqueline), Jeff Jarrett, Gangrel, and Droz in an elimination match at 5:12; stipulations stated the winner would earn a WWF European Title match the following week; Edge pinned Gangrel at 1:06 with a la magistral cradle; Jarrett and Droz were counted-out at 3:32 when they fought each other on the floor; Edge pinned Mero at 4:39 when Brown hit the Lo Down on Mero when Edge moved out of the way; D-Lo pinned Edge with the Sky High after Edge became distracted by Gangrel and the unknown man at ringside. * Singles match with Chyna as the guest referee: Farooq pinned Mark Henry at 1:15 when guest referee Chyna hit a low blow on Henry, with Farooq falling on top for the win; after the match, a man came out and handed Chyna papers, which she tore up and walked away. * Tag team match: Kurrgan & Golga (w/ the Insane Clown Posse, Luna Vachon, & the Giant Silva) defeated the Headbangers at 2:00 when Kurrgan pinned Mosh with a splash after the ICP tripped Mosh from the floor; prior to the bout, Golga was shown with a new Cartman doll, after the other one was destroyed the previous week. * Singles match for the WWF European Championship: Val Venis (w/ Terri Runnels) defeated WWF European Champion X-Pac via disqualification at 3:15 when X-Pac and Chyna double teamed Venis outside the ring; following his entrance, Venis took the mic and cut a promo about being in Detroit; the champion's right eye was taped for the contest; late in the match, Terri interfered on behalf of the challenger, prompting Chyna to come ringside; following the contest, Venis and Terri kissed in the ring before Goldust's music began playing; he then was heard saying "Hey Val, I told you he was coming back" as gold dust fell from the rafters. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Jacqueline Category:Luna Vachon Category:Terri Runnels Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:Chyna vs. Mark Henry rivalry Category:Jacqueline & Marc Mero management Category:Luna Vachon & The Oddities management Category:The Oddities & Luna vs. The Headbangers rivalry Category:Terri Runnels & Val Venis romance Category:Val Venis & Terri Runnels vs. Goldust rivalry